


His eyes

by imlosthelp



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: A bit oc?, Angst with a Happy Ending, Author Is Sleep Deprived, I'll make it up to him, M/M, My only regret is not enough Sungjin, Second chapter is epilogue, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Young.K being slow, a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:55:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21512623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imlosthelp/pseuds/imlosthelp
Summary: The first time Wonpil saw him, the image of a fox popped up in his head. As a guy who has a million random thoughts running in his head, he wondered for a while which part of his face resembles a fox the most. After much-stolen glances and stares, Wonpil concluded it was his eyes.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Kim Wonpil
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Day6 needs more fics for me to feast on so I cooked one up for myself and decided to share. My brain yeeted this fic out at like two in the morning so blame my brain. Also, Wonpil's dancing video Jae posted cleansed my entire life go stream it.

The first time Wonpil saw him, the image of a fox popped up in his head. As a guy who has a million random thoughts running in his head, he wondered for a while which part of his face resembles a fox the most. After much-stolen glances and stares, Wonpil concluded it was his eyes.

While the bassist's eyes could also be similar to a cats', it is much closer to a fox. He loves Young.K's eyes. He tends to steal glances of it whenever the older wasn't aware. There was something about it that just draws Wonpil in and it's different from Sungjin's sparkling eyes. So whenever Young.K's eyes are on him, he stared back, revelling in this new feeling as the gentle fox eyes he loves stayed stuck in his mind.

Wonpil realizes what this is later in the night as he brushes his teeth.

Unlike Wonpil's other band members who are anti-aegyo, Young.K loves it. The man loves cute things and loves to act cutely especially when he receives a good response from Mydays. It was no wonder that Wonpil always found Young.K staring at him, smiling at him softly as if Wonpil is doing the cutest thing even when Wonpil was just talking. Wonpil is cute, he says. It was just that.

And yet Wonpil couldn't stop himself.

It was all because of those eyes of his. Every damn time Young.K turn to look at him, Wonpil restrained himself from looking back. Because he knows, with a turn of his head and slight movement of his eyes, he would meet gazes with the older. His mouth will dry up, his breath will quicken and his heart will try to jump out and cling to the cause of its misery. And he will fall again. Deeper.

There was a time Wonpil thought the bassist was interested in him but the way Young.K looked at Dowoon was the same way he looked at Wonpil. Like a cute little brother. Dowoon is cute, naturally cute. The maknae oozes aegyo even though he wasn't even trying. He was much cuter than the cringy Wonpil and that's why Young.K looks the other way more.

Once, Wonpil never cared about his image. He frequently does ugly faces and aegyos just to annoy his hyungs, not that he doesn't do it now but only when he was asked. The majority of the members didn't like it so Wonpil adopts it and now didn't like it. He hesitates and awkwardly does it when he was asked, internally he cringed wondering how many comments will criticise this.

He's seen a lot of comments regarding his aegyo. Some love it, some question it and some despises it-not like his members but very hateful ones. One that he couldn't erase was 'Disgusting. A man with a 30-year-old face doing aegyo? Ew.' That stuck with him for a while and just decided to lessen his aegyo and be the visual he's supposed to be.

Young.K was the first to point out this change.

"Wonpil-ah, where's your aegyo gone? Hyung misses it! I told you it's okay to be cute with me~ I'll accept it all!" The bassist raised his arms with a smile, inviting Wonpil to jump in between his arms. Wonpil is a weak man.

He wasted no time, burying himself in the other's much broader chest. Pushing the older against the headboard of their shared bed in the hotel room. "You're so cute, Wonpil." Wonpil hummed in response, knowing the older was only doting on him like a big brother. "Lately though there is this princely aura around you, not like it's bad but aegyo Wonpil is my favourite Wonpil." Young.K placed both his hand each on Wonpil's cheek and tilted his head up to face him.

"Don't hide it." The unofficial lyricist of the group pinched Wonpil's cheeks before letting go. His eyes made Wonpil stay, even though he wants out from this conversation.

The two silently stared at one another. One looking up with uncertainty while one looking down with a patient smile. Wonpil once again can never overcome the fox-like eyes. "People say I'm not cute, hyung."

Young.K's smile disappeared, his eyes shined in concern. "You're the cutest person I know."

Wonpil looked away, couldn't handle the other's gaze. "Dowoon is cuter."

"Dowoon is cute but you're my favourite cutie."

Wonpil pouted as he planted his head back on the other's chest. He opts to stay quiet, fear of blurting out unwanted feelings.

"Pillie?" Young.K nudged his shoulder, his tone full-on concern which made Wonpil guilty.

He hummed in response.

"Look at me please?"

Wonpil is scared. Scared his feelings will be out in the open. Scared Young.K wouldn't look at his way again. Scared those gentle pair of eyes he fell in love, at first sight, would be filled with hatred instead. He's scared because he knows the moment he's back staring at those eyes again, he will break.

"Pillie? Please?"

"Stop it hyung." Wonpil pushed himself out of Young.K's hold. Sitting up he moved away about an arm's length from the other.

"Pillie?"

"Hyung, please-.."

"Pil- wait, are you crying?"

Wonpil doesn't know why he's crying. Perhaps it's because he had finally reached his breaking point and surprisingly it has to be Young.K who pushes it. Now he's crying pathetically in front of him.

"Shit Pillie- did I do something wrong? Was it something I said or did?" The older was now hugging him again, one of his hands lovingly running through his untamed curly hair.

Wonpil shook his head against the other's shoulder. It was never Young.K. It was all on Wonpil. This feeling, this helplessness, this desperation. It's all on him. After all, he can't force someone to love him.

"Wonpil, please tell me what's wrong. Is someone bullying you? Just tell hyung. I'll send Sungjin and Dowoon on them."

Despite crying just a second ago, Wonpil couldn't help but snort in amusement. Wonpil lifts his head from the other's shoulder, wiping his tears with the back of his hand. "What kind of hyung are you? Sending our maknae to fight. And what about Jae-hyung? He's strong."

Young.K smiled as he too wiped the younger's tears. His hand cupped the other's cheek. "Dowoon is strong plus he's pretty protective of you, Sungjin-hyung too. I know Jae-hyung is strong but he's the most protective especially when it's you. I'm afraid he'll kill someone."

Wonpil smiled as he leaned against the bassist's hand. "What about you hyung?"

"I'll be here. Cheering you up."

Wonpil closed his eyes, a few more drops flowing down his face. "Thanks, hyung."

Something shifted after that night, Wonpil realised. Young.K has been paying more attention to him, has been giving more compliments to him, has been looking at him more. Wonpil doesn't know if this is good. He is trying to get over his feelings after all.

He confides in Dowoon one late night. One of those nights where he invited himself into Dowoon's bed. He asked the maknae if he noticed Young.K's odd behaviour.

"He's probably being protective over you hyung. He's like Jae-hyung except he's not capable of violence and not a tsundere."

That gave Wonpil a lot to think about.

He didn't give it a long thought as the next day Day6 is scheduled to do their usual music show appearance before continuing their world tour. There were usually three lifts in the building but one of them had broken down while another was only for staff members and appliances or stage props. This left them with one lift.

As the Day6 members waited on that one elevator, another group had arrived. The five greeted them when they arrived and the group was about to return their greetings when one of them enthusiastically blurted 'Day6 sunbaenim! I love you'

Wonpil laughed as the tall boy flushed in embarrassment at his own words. "Thank you for loving us~" He replied which earned laughs.

The tall boy pouted. "Wonpil sunbaenim..."

Wonpil smiled before asking for the boy's name.

"My name is Kang Saeran!"

Just then a ding resounded, Wonpil and the rest of Day6 stepped into the elevator. They gestured for the other group to enter. Day6 was only a 5 member group, there was still space in the elevator and they don't mind sharing. The other group, however, was a 7 member group. 

Each of them had to endure their personal space invaded for a couple of minutes. Wonpil was placed at the corner on the left side of the elevator and standing in front of him was the tall rookie, Kang Saeran.

Wonpil is pretty sure he was around 180 cm because Young.K is around that height(whipped much?) but now he was practically hiding Wonpil from view. Right in front of his face was Saeran's chest, he was about to acknowledge the rookie when Saeran leaned forward, forcing Wonpil to backed away. "S-saeran..." He placed a hand on the other's chest, pushing it a bit.

"Sorry sunbaenim, more people were coming in."

"It's okay, give a warning next time." Wonpil tucked his hand away when he realised he was still touching the other's chest. He felt his cheeks warm out of embarrassment.

"Sorry sunbaenim. To be honest I didn't see you in the first place since you're small."

Wonpil huffed. Wonpil was only four centimetres shorter than the rookie, what kind of line of sight do these 180 cm guys have? "What's wrong with being small?"

"Nothing's wrong, it's cute. You're cute."

Wonpil looked up in surprise, Saeran was looking at him as well, a cheeky smile on his face but a very visible redness on both his cheeks. Wonpil now is very self-conscious of the hand resting on the wall beside his head. Saeran seemed to lean closer or was it just Wonpil's imagination as he whispered, "Can I call you Wonpil hyung? And take you out sometime?"

Fourth floor

The automated voice of the elevator announced and Saeran pulled away. "See you later Wonpil hyung!" He left with his other members.

Wonpil stayed glued at the corner as he wondered to himself 'what the fuck happen.'

Young.K watches him from the edge of his eye. A blank expression on his face.

Thoughts of Saeran seem to disappear completely as Wonpil performed. As long as he doesn't miss a note and remember his lyrics, he would be satisfied with his performance. Plus rewarded with Mydays smiling faces, he feels accomplished for the day. There was a wide grin on his face as Mydays cheered and Wonpil couldn't help but overwhelm by the support.

He waved and smiled one last time at Mydays before stepping backstage where he crashes into someone. He felt two very strong grips on each of his shoulder.

"Sorry! I wasn't look-" Thinking it was one of his staffs, his right hand reached for the hand on his shoulder. He immediately froze when he found Saeran smiling at him.

"It's okay, hyung. I wasn't looking as well."

"Wonpil?"

Startled by a third voice, Wonpil turned his head finding Young.K tilting his head at the view in front of him. "Y-young.K hyung, I thought you left with the others." Wonpil retreated from Saeran's hold.

"I was waiting for you." Young.K said but his eyes-not kind-were on Saeran. "Don't know what would happen to you if I wasn't around." The bassist then steps closer to Wonpil. His hand reaching for Wonpils'. The sarcasm dripping on Young.K's voice made Wonpil look at him carefully, sensing his hyung's slowly darken expression.

"Nothing would happen to Wonpil hyung though~" Saeran eyed the holding hands before meeting his competitor's gaze, a smug smile on his face. "I'm here for him after all."

Young.K looked at the younger coldly before leaving the room, his hand holding Wonpils' tightly. Saeran's 'See you later, hyungs!' which only Wonpil responded made Young.K pull him further away from Saeran.

Wonpil didn't make a single sound, not wanting to piss off his hyung. He was only forced to when they passed by their room. "Uh-hyung, our room-"

"We're going somewhere else. I need to ask you something."

Wonpil was stunned. Young.K, the ever expressive hyung who always have a bright tone whenever he speaks, was completely monotone at that moment. Wonpil couldn't help but felt the anxiety creeping slowly on him. Was Young.K mad at him? Did he do something to piss off the older?

They were climbing a bunch of stairs before the taller of the two opened the door at the end of it, the cold wind immediately blasts onto the two of them but neither of them paid no mind as Young.K pulled the younger until he stopped. His hand still gripping tightly, refusing to let go.

"Hyung?"

Young.K turned around after releasing his hand. "Yes?"

"You... wanted to talk to me?" Wonpil said carefully, his hands fidget, nervous the older was mad at him and a bit cold after he let go.

Young.K noticed his fidgeting hands and immediately put two and two together. "I'm not mad at you, Wonpil." He said softly.

Wonpil sighed inwardly, relief. "Then what is it, hyung?"

It was Young.K's turn to feel nervous, he had dragged the younger here because of this weird feeling he has in his chest and now he has no clue how to explain to Wonpil. He can't just tell the pianist he had a bad feeling in his chest he wanted to get rid of, right? This feeling seems to only occur when Saeran was involved. Once at the elevator where Saeran was with Wonpil and the second time when Saeran was again, with Wonpil. Saeran. Was he allergic to him?

"Um-Wonpil-ah, are you close with that Saeran guy?"

Wonpil seemed to blink at the question, caught out of guard before blushing. Wonpil is blushing? At the mention of Saeran? The unfamiliar feeling came back as Young.K frowned, still confused.

"I just met Saeran today hyung! Nothing is going on between us, I swear!"

Young.K raised a brow, "What do you mean?" He noticed the still red face of the pianist. "Did he ask you out or something?" He blurted.

Young.K blinked, thinking over of what he just said. He realises he doesn't like the idea of Saeran asking Wonpil out. At All. Why though? He noticed the younger was biting his lower lip, an action Young.K had been thinking too much about the past couple weeks. He snapped out of it when Wonpil opened his mouth.

"Earlier at the elevator, he asked me out..."

Again, Young.K frowned. The stupid feeling in his chest brewing once again. "Did you give him a reply?"

"I didn't yet. I was planning to-"

"Don't accept it." Young.K blurted.

Wonpil was startled at the look of the bassist's eyes, a look full of hatred he never expected to be directed at him. "W-why?"

"I don't like him."

Wonpil frowned. "Just because you don't like him, doesn't mean I don't, hyung."

"Then do you like him? Are you planning to date him?" Young.K raised his voice, stepping closer to the younger.

Wonpil took a step back. "It isn't your business who I date, hyung!" Wonpil now pissed as well, raised his voice to match the older. Even if Young.K is the only one he's ever in love with, it doesn't give him the right to control who Wonpil dates.

"It is my business! Just listen to your hyung!" Young.K gathered the younger's wrists in his hold, preventing Wonpil from running away.

"HOW IS IT YOUR BUSINESS?" Wonpil struggled against his hold.

"Because I LIKE YOU!"

Wonpil had his eyes and mouth wide open, shocked at the revelation. Young.K mirrored the other's expression, shocked at his own words as well. He released the pianist's wrist from his grip and stepped away.

"I like you, I like Wonpil, I like Kim Wonpil." Young.K muttered under his breath as he paced around. Wonpil following his pacing, patiently waiting for the other to process.

Young.K stopped in the middle of his pacing, Wonpil waited with bated breath as the bassist turned his head around to Wonpil.

"I like you Kim Wonpil." He said confidently with a bright smile paired with his loving eyes Wonpil loves so much. Finishing the scene with the sun behind his back, Wonpil marvelled at his ex-unrequited love. "That's why it's my business."

Wonpil felt teared up at the scene in front of him.

Young.K immediately approached Wonpil, wiping the tears away just like he always does. "Hey, hey don't cry. If you don't feel the same way, it's okay-"

"It's not that!" Wonpil shook his head in Young.K's hands. "I'm just so happy." He hiccuped as another tear fell.

"I've been looking at you for so long." Wonpil's hand reached to grab the older's much bigger hand on his cheek. "When you confessed, it felt like a dream." Wonpil breathed in, trying to calm himself down. "This is not a dream, right?"

Young.K smiled as he leaned down, kissing away the newly fallen tears. "It isn't Wonpil."

"To confirm it's not a dream, can you kiss me?"

Young.K chuckled against Wonpil's cheek. "You're so cute Wonpil." He said before leaning down and doing just that.


	2. Epilogue

Jae narrowed his eyes at his two bandmates who just arrived at their waiting room. The three were waiting for the two of them for god knows how long. He stood up from the couch about to complain about the two's tardiness when he stopped himself.

The two was silent as they waited for Jaehyung to say something.

"I see Brian finally realises his feelings." Jae finally said as he folded his arms.

Young.K was gawking at him, forgetting the fact the oldest just called him Brian. "How the hell did you know?"

Dowoon laughed. "Hyung please, everyone knew you had a thing for Wonpil. Only Wonpil and you don't know. Wonpil hyung is forgiven because he's cute."

"Wait, how does that work?" Sungjin asked which went completely ignored as Jae walked towards the newly formed couple.

"For a man who wrote love songs for a living, you're slow on your feelings man. I was about to set up Wonpil with someone else."

"What the fuck?! You were gonna betray me?!"

Jae rolled his eyes. "It was either Wonpil or you and everyone's mom's mom in this country know whom I would pick. Shut up, Dowoon, it's not Wonpil."

The sound of Dowoon cackling in the background with a 'what a tsun!' forced a chuckle out of Wonpil.

"I-fair enough." Young.K didn't know how to respond. Just like Jae said, he was kind of slow. He only realised his feelings when he was already screaming his confession at the top of his lungs caused by jealousy. Thank god only Wonpil witnessed his embarrassing moment. 

"Cheer up hyung."

Young.K turned his head to face Wonpil.

"It all worked out, right? I'm here instead."

The older smiled. "Yeah.."

I'm here beside you and you're here beside me. That's all that matters.


End file.
